The Princess come back
by MisLyan510
Summary: Esta es la historia de una persona que no muchos conocen, que fue ignorada por los que mas queria. Acompañen me para que conozcan la historia de esta pequeña peliblanca y como fue que la princesa del jardin gris volvio. *Los personajes pertenecen a Funamusea/Okegom*
1. La chica misteriosa-Cap 1

**Había** **una ves ...**

 **Existía** **cierto mundo**

 **Tenia dos grupo,**  
 **Que llevaron destrucción el uno al otro**

 **¿Porque destruían?**  
 **... ¿porque ...mataban?**

 **La razón ha de haber estado perdida...**

 **Aun así...**

 **Entre conflictos y desesperación...**

 **La paz reino por un largo**

 **Laaaaaaaargo tiempo...**

 **Pero**

 **Y si había alguien viendo desde las sombras**

 **Alguien neutral a los dos bandos**

Gritos de agonía, sangre eso era todo lo que escuchaba y pintaba el lugar. La guerra seguía y yo estaba corriendo a todo lo que mis pies daban lo único que veía era muerte, destrucción, agonías, odio y miedo porque esto no para? Quiero que vuelvan a ser como antes, fue por mi culpa? fue porque nací? Mamá ...papá porque se pelean ...mamá que haces con papá? donde lo llevas, porque desaparece? No ...no...mamá por favor, si no quieres ver a papá esta bien pero no te lo lleves, no, no, no ...¡NO! ...

Ya ...no soporto ... yo no merecí nacer ...soy un monstruo ...la creación de una junta imposible ...no merezco estar en este mundo ...amiga perdóname ...pero aquí ya no quiero estar ...con esto poderes que herede ...creare un espacio en blan...no...esos colores los aborrezco ahora ...blanco y negro ...nunca podre separarme de ustedes ...nací de ellos y con ellos me iré...pero nunca mas los veré ...adiós ...mamá y papá ...ahora vivir en el gris .

.

.

.

.  
A os pasaron y el mundo en el que la guerra estallo una paz se a formado, el coexistir de ángeles y demonios se volvió. Esta duro varios siglos hasta que el mundo llama ataco pero gracias a la valentía de cuatro chicas esta paz pudo volver a reinar. Cinco a os han pasado y la paz a perdurado pero algo incomoda a nuestra dios y a nuestro diablo desde hace eones.

-...hey Kcalb-  
-...- no dijo nada solo la miro-  
\- aun la recuerdas?- mirando al diablo sin expresión alguna-  
-...todos los días, no puede haber noche que no me preocupe por ella- - que lindo Kcalb- viéndolo amorosamente-  
-! -sonrojado- estúpida Etihw ... que hay de ti? -sonrojado pero con su semblante serio- -claro que aun la extra o desde ese día que desaparecí he echo hasta lo imposible para poder encontrarla pero no hay alguna pista de su paradero- -...-  
\- ... crees que nos odie?-  
-dudo un poco pero eso no quita el echo de que pueda pasar- contesto el diablo mientras sorbía de su te - espero que tus palabras sean erradas Kcalb- No siguieron conversando ya que el ángel jefe, Wodahs, había entrado a la sala para dejarles el almuerzo. -"Esto no puede saberlo nadie, es un secreto que mantenemos solo Kcalb y yo... mi peque a donde estarás?" Gracias por la comida Wodahs -dijo alegre apesar de sus pensamientos serios.

Mientras tanto en la aldea, era todo normal pero lo importante no se encontraba alli sino que mas al sur alla por la playa en una cueva algo oculta se hallaba una chica con una capucha puesta, no se podía apreciar muy bien como era ya que la prenda ocultaba casi todo de ella, lo que mas la distinguía era los mechones blanco que salían fuera de su capucha.

-muy bien, ya estoy lista para salir ...espero esos rumores que escuche sean ciertos- dijo para luego salir y diriguirse a la aldea. Mientras pasaba por alli apreciaba todo, desde las peque as casas, la escuela y a lo lejos la silueta del castillo - tal y como veia, este lugar a cambiado mucho desde ese tiempo- dijo mientras sonreía, ya que con la capucha apenas se veia su nariz y su boca -es mejor que siga viendo este mundo- volvió a empezar a caminar hasta llegar al parque manzana.

-vaya este lugar si que esta bien cuidado ...y sus manzanas se ven muy bien y deliciosas -trata de alcanzar una- mmmm aish vamos!-  
\- necesitas un poco de ayuda?-  
\- quien dijo...? -pregunto la joven dandose la vuelta para asi ver a una demonio de cabellos verde junto con un angel de cabellos rubios, ambas con los brazos llenos de manzanas - eeh ustedes son?  
\- Mi nombre es Yosafire y ella es mi amiga Froze, deja te ayudo -dijo para asi acercarse al árbol y saltar para alcanzar la manzana y ofrecercela- aqui tienes amiga -...- la toma algo dubitativa- muchas gracias -agradecí para luego dar una peque a mordida a la fruta- ! esta deliciosa! estaria perfecta para hacer algun pay o algo dulce!-  
\- a ti tambien te gusta el pay de manzana?- -...bu-bueno, solo he comido una ves y eso fue hace mucho tiempo pero ese saber dulce de la manzana aun lo recuerdo- dijo mirando so adoramente al suelo-  
\- porque no vienes con nosotras?, no creo que a Dialo le moleste- dijo la demonio alegre -Yosafire no deberias invitar sin la aprovación de Dialo pero ...esta ves creo que estaria bien, de nuevo recolectaste muchas manzanas-  
\- no es necesario, no se preo-no pudo terminar porque la demonio la interrumpio mientras le tomaba la mano-  
-ni hablar vamos a las demas no les importara que vayas- dijo para luego comenzar a correr - es-espera no tan rapido! -grito mientras se sujetaba la capucha para que no se le volara.

Llegaron a la casa mas cercana al parque manzana, encontrando dentro a dos angeles y dos demonios.

-Al fin llegan pero veo que igualmente trajeron muchas manzanas -comento una demonio de cabellos rojos y mirada seria.  
-fue Yosafire como siempre- comento Froze -pero entre mas hayan mejor jajaja-  
-bueno no importa sientense todas y nos presentan a su amiga- dijo viendo a la invitada que tenian -a si ella es ... aaaa no llegue a preguntar tu nombre amiga perdon- dijo la peli-verde mientras se rascaba la cabeza -mi nombre ... mi nombre es Sil un gusto-  
-el gusto es nuestro/ ^w^- respondieron todas y asi fueron presentandose una a una. La de cabellos rojos de antes se llama Dialo es una demonio seria, ella vive con Chelan que es una angel de cabellos dorados, junto a ellas estaban otras dos, Rawberry una demonio de cabellos rosas y gustos raros a su lado estaba Macarona una angel miedosa pero muy fuerte, tiene el cabello casta o y unos ojos rojos.

Todas parecian alegres, me gusta esto porque sus reencarnaciones pueden hacer lo que ellos siempre quisieron una paz y tranquilidad pero ...por la culpa de ellos dos se tuvieron que hacer sacrificios, pero ahora no debo pensar en ellos sino ella saldra. Mientras no los vea estare bien, estuve practicando para que ella no saliera no echare todo a perder.

-Yosafire como trajiste tantas manzanas creo que ya sabes que dire no?- dijo Dialo -eso significa ... le llevaremos pay de manzana al viejo y a la señorita Etihw-comento alegre a nombrada -...- Los veran ...a ellos ...no ... no, ack! Quedate tranquila sino ella saldra pero ... no quiero verlos ...no quiero oírlos...no quiero ... RECORDAR ESE DOLOR!

De un momento a otro los vasos de las chicas explotaron, afortunadamente ninguna salio herida pero si se asutaron mucho, entre todas decidieron que era mejor ir donde ellos dos para contarles esto y aprovechar de darles pay de manzana; yo no queria ir pero Yosafire me suplico asi que voy caminando con ellas pero apenas lleguemos alla me ire corriendo si llego a ver a alguno de los dos ella se desatara. Llegamos al castillo, creo que nadie esta cerca, eso es bueno para mi, subimos al ultimo piso woow el castillo ha cambiado desde la ultima ves que lo vi.

Al llegar a ese piso las chicas estaban listas para entrar y yo me alejaba disimuladamente, escuche como las chicas saludaban al Diablo pero no a Dios, donde esta ella? Mientras me alejaba no me esperaba lo que pasaría a continuación.

-... ah, perdon! -choque con alguien pero al darme la vuelta era...-  
-no te preocupes peque a pero no debes andar caminando de espalda podrias caerte, a proposito quien eres peque a? nunca te habia visto por aqui, yo soy Etihw un gusto-  
-...- no respondi, porque debia tener tanta mala suerte para encontrarne con ella, por el reojo pude observar que Yosaf y las demas junto con el diablo saliendo del cuarto.

\- Sil que ocurre? Ah ya te encontraste con la señorita Etihw-  
-...- no podia hablar yo no puedo, debo salir **_porque quieres salir?_** No tu que haces aqui? **_Querida yo soy tu, no te puedes desaser de mi ahora debes aprovechar matalos y toma tu venganza_** pero ellos siguen siendo **_si pero, recuerdas que te hicieron, el dolor que te hicieron pasar, tus amigos se esfumaron y tu no pudiste salvarlos_** ... **_asi es vamos vengate, dejame tomar el control_** ...adelante.  
-¿pequeña te encuentras bien?-  
-Sil que te ocurre?- fue Macarona la que pregunto -...si me encuen _ **tro muy bien**_ \- _**mira su cara, te reconocio de inmediato y no fue la unica el tambien te reconocio**_ ... aun no me olvidan que bueno porque yo tampoco - **_no he olvidado lo que hicieron_ **

-...Sil-Silhouette - jajaja su voz sigue siendo igual, pero ahora la que tiene miedo no soy yo sino tu mamá

De un momento a otro la trate de atacar pero ella esquivo facil, sigue siendo igual de gil que siempre pero no me dejar vencer, hice una bola de sombras para lanzarselas pero antes que llegara otra bola igual la destruyo, veo que papá tambien quiere jugar.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Explicaciones y un espacio gris- Cap 2

-Silhouette ...¿porque haces esto? - la voz de la diosa era de total confusión y a la ves miedo  
\- **_tu deverias saberlo más que nadie,_** _ **todo ese dolor que me hiciste pasar...** \- _  
_-_ Sil ¿que te ocurre porque estas atacando a la señorita Etihw y al viejo? - oh querida Yosafire, aunque eres tan buena chica eres algo lenta  
-... Silhoutte deten esto ahora mismo- la voz autoritaria del diablo se escucho  
-...- no puedo Obiluette **_¿que porque, porque estas renunciando ahora?_ Yo ...no puedo desobedecer a papá **_**pero el tambien te daño, no recuerdas como te ignoraba cuando estabas en su castillo los dos te dañaron de diferentes formas** ..._ no se que hacer-  
-Silhouette ...vamos pequeña, no debes hacer esto solo tienes que volver con nosotros vamos ... estaremos todos juntos otra ves-hablaba mientras se acercaba a la pequeña y le quitaba la capucha dejando al descubierto su cabello largo blanco que estaba adornado por diamantes negros y sus ojos color gris-  
-...mamá yo-  
-hermano, señorita Etihw ¿quien es esa pequeña? -esa voz provenía de un angel de parche que subía por las escaleras-  
-...ustedes ...no dijeron nada de mi existencia- dije mirandolos esperando que mis sospechas fueran erronias pero los dos ...desviaron la mirada, ellos me siguen ocultando del mundo- ...¿porque?

-Silhouette nosotros ...no sabiamos como contar sobre ti- dijo la diosa  
-...no ...esa no es la verdad ...ustedes ... no me soportan ...nunca quisieron tenerme... ustedes ... _ **me odian** -_ Obiluette **_lo comprendo, no te preocupes_ _yo me encargare-_**  
 _-_ no, Silhoutte noso-Ah! -grito la diosa al recibir una bola de sombras en todo el estomago haciendo que chocara con la pared-  
-¡Etihw/señorita Etihw!-  
- _ **jejejeje eso ...debes sentir el dolor que yo misma senti por su culpa** -_ dijo la pequeña la cual ahora tenia unos ojos color carmesi  
-no permitire que toques nuevamente a la señorita Etihw o a mi hermano -dijo el angel de un solo ojo posicionó frente a ambos gobernantes  
-nostras tampoco lo permitiremos/ ò-ó -dijeron todas las chicas poniendose al lado del angel jefe  
- ** _oh vaya asi que el gran angel jefe atacara a su pequeña sobrina y a las que concideraba mis amigas tambien atacaran, que_ _decepción_** -  
 _-¿_ So-sobrina, a que te refieres?- pregunto algo confundido el angel  
- _**¿porque no le preguntas a ellos dos? -**_ **pone sus manos al frente creando dos diamantes grises- _si tanto quieren hablar conmigo_ sigan nos y asi **_**conoceran a su verdadera hija** -_ rompe uno de los diamantes en el suelo creando un portal-  
-! ¡Silhouette detente!-grito la diosa  
-¡Silhouette! -grita el diablo  
 **-** _ **nos vemos mamá ...papá jaja** -_ deja el otro diamante en el suelo y da un paso cayendo dentro del portal para luego cerrarse.

Un silencio invadio el pasillo donde se encontraban todos, nadie sabia que decir estaban sorprendidos por la información que consiguieron. Etihw a pesar de estar adolorida se levanto y camino hasta el diamante gris para tomarlo entre sus manos.

-...señorita Etihw ¿que relacion tiene con Sil, es de verdad su madre? -pregunto Froze rompiendo el silencio  
-...- la diosa no dijo nada solo se quedo viendo el diamante para luego lanzarle una mirada al diablo como si hablaran con solo mirarse a los ojos  
\- ...Wodahs, trae a Grora, Ater y Arbus, Yosafire y las demas vengan con Etihw debemos decirles algunas cosas- dijo el diablo para luego diriguirse a la sala del trono siendo seguido por la Diosa y las niñas, estando la primera aun llevando el diamante en mano.  
-en seguida hermano -dijo para luego teletransportarse a buscar a las demas

Luego de un rato estaban todos los convocados en la sala del trono, el ambiente era tenzo pero nadie queria hablar solo querian saber que era lo que dirian los gobernantes.

-bien ... empezemos respondiendo la pregunta que deben tener todos ¿quien es exactamente Silhouette o Sil como la conocen las niñas? -dijo la diosa mirando cabizbaja  
-... esa niña que vieron aqui si es nuestra hija como ella dijo- comento el diablo  
\- hermano ¿cuando fue que la tuvieron?-  
-es verdad, nunca he visto a Etihw embarazada y esa niña a como la describio el angel jefe ya tiene como casi la edad de las chicas -dijo una angel de cabellos grises y un parche en su ojo izquierdo  
\- es porque cuando tuvimos a Silhouette fue antes de que la guerra estallara aqui- dijo la diosa

Todos se sorprendieron ya que sabian como era la relación de ellos dos durante la guerra pero antes ¿hubo un amor entre ellos, uno tan grande que hasta consedieron a una niña?. Etihw sabia que estaban pensando todos y no porque fuera Dios sino que sus caras lo reflejaban.

-Veran, cuando apenas cree este mundo los angeles me veian como su semejante pero en cambio los demonios no lo hacian asi que decidieron tener un rey de los demonios-  
-¿Ese fue el viejo señorita Etihw?-pregunto la demonio de cabellos verdes  
-no, en ese tiempo Kcalb todavia era un niño asi que aun no podia entrar a las fuerzas de ese rey. Los años pasaron y el mundo cada ves se iba formando más, junto a ese rey decidiamos los territorios que tendria cada bando pero él era muy conformista y a petición que le dieran, él la aceptaria-  
-Eso fue solo porque él fue escogido por fuerza no por tener madera de líder -comentó el Diablo  
-continuo, fue en ese tiempo que conoci a Kcalb el era la mano derecha de ese rey, tenia el puesto que tiene Wodahs aqui-  
-¿es decir que era el demonio jefe?- pregunto el angel jefe  
-exacto, sigo, veran cuando ese rey de los demonios iba a mi castillo su pequeña mano derecha se iba de la sala por un principio pense que iba a recorrer el castillo pero no era asi sino que iba a ver a su hermano, es decir Wodahs, el cual entrenaba para mis fuerzas, cuando me enteré de eso le pedia al rey que dejara a su mano derecha y obviamente haciendo un trato con Kcalb-  
-tsk, te dejo quedarte pero a cambio deberas ser un sirviente mientras te quedes- dijo con fastidio Kcalb  
-pero al final ¿acepto, no señor Kcalb? -pregunto una peli-blanca  
-¿señor Kcalb acepto no?- pregunto una peli-negra  
-...si, fue por esos motivos que la relacion con Etihw aunmento- dijo el diablo mirando a otro lado sonrojado  
-es verdad ...veran en ese tiempo yo bueno era mas ...mm ¿como decirlo?-  
\- ...¿ramera?-  
-¡hey, no es verdad! ¿Porque me dices asi Kcalb?-  
-¿quieres que siga yo acaso?-  
-etto ... no yo sigo, bueno despues que Kcalb se volviera mi sirviente digamos que a veces le pedia favores algo ...picaros -dijo mientras se sonrojaba- de alli esos favores fueron cambiando roles y a cambio de que Kcalb los hiciera tenia que ofrecerle un territorio bueno al rey de los demonios, asi fue nuestro trato y bueno en una de esas consedimos a Silhoutte-  
\- ...-las niñas se encontraban confusas porque no entendian muy bien a lo que se referia la diosa pero en cambio tanto Wodahs como Grora, Ater y Arbus estaban sonrojados e impresionados ya que nunca se imaginaron a Dios y Diablo en esas posiciones  
-... -suspira algo triste- bueno es mejor que siga, aqui ya empieza la historia que ustedes conocen, veran la relación que tuvimos con Kcalb no era exactamente de amor sino que era por placer y lujuria, empezamos con discusiones que quedaban muy mal, al final decidimos que Silhoutte se quedaria la mayor parte conmigo y podia decir que era una diosa de otro mundo, cuando se quedaba con Kcalb usábamos un hechizo para hacer que los diamantes de su corona simularan cuernos de demonio todo fue normal hasta que con Kcalb tuvimos una muy fuerte pelea donde el me dijo ...-  
-te juro maldita diosa aqui y ahora yo te declaro la guerra, tomare el control de los demonios y te destruire ...luego de eso fue cuando aparecieron mis verdaderos poderes ya que Etihw me ataco y yo despues de decir eso la ataque causandole mucho daño cosa que simples demonios no podrian hacer- dijo el Diablo sin expresión alguna  
\- luego de eso me di cuenta ...Kcalb se habia convertido en el diablo de mi mundo, mato al rey de los demonios y empezamos la guerra que todos conocen dejando a Silhoutte en segundo plano, siguio avansando la guerra y a veces Silhoutte cambiaba de bando para estar con alguno de nosotros aunque siempre la ignorabamos ... cuando yo ... encerre a Kcalb ella estaba alli presente, me preguntaba ...¿mamá porque lo hiciste? Pero yo ... solo la deje de lado, no le dije nada ...solo la mire con esos frios ojos que tenia en ese tiempo ... luego de eso Silhoutte desapareció y nunca mas volvio ...hasta ahora -finalizo la diosa mientras botaba una que otra lagrima al recordar esos tragicos recuerdos  
\- ...-el diablo solo se paro de su asiento y fue a abrazar a la diosa para que dejara de llorar  
-...wow entonces ...Silhouette los ataco por venganza y rencor a como la trataron en ese tiempo- dijo Rawberry viendo a la nada

Todos seguian asimilando la información y aunque quisieran echarle la culpa a la diosa y el diablo no podian ellos eran los más dolidos por estos echos, solo querian arreglar las heridas que le dejaron a su hija, estaban mas arrepentido de lo que mostraban. Mientras ocurria la explicación en un espacio gris donde el tiempo no pasaba, en una casita sencilla se encontraba nuestra pequeña niña, Silhouette viendose y hablando al espejo.

-Obiluette ...¿estas segura de esto?-  
- _ **claro que si querida Sil, solo debes seguir mis instrucciones y podras tener tu venganza** -_  
 _-_ pero ... mamá y papá se veían muy arrepentidos, no creo que vengarme arregle nada-  
- _ **pero no quieres que sufran tu dolor, a ellos no le importo dañarte en ese tiempo, vamos Sil debes hacer que sientan lo mismo solo dejame tener tu cuerpo y yo lo hare por ti** -_  
 _-_ yo ... bien, pero dejame despierta no quiero que te sobrepases con ellos-  
- ** _si claro yo soy tu amiga Silhouette no les hare nada muy grave a tus padres- jejeje dulce e inocente Silhouette eres tan ingenua, al fin podre tener un ejercito al destruir al dios y al diablo de ese mundo._**

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Hola bueno olvide decirlo antes pero las cosas que estan en negrita y cursiva es cuando habla nuestra "querida" Obiluette**

 **PD: los nombres no son oficiales son caracterizadas por esos nombres por el fandom**


	3. Obiluette y Silhouette-Cap 3

- ** _entonces amiga ¿estas preparada?-_**  
 _-_ bueno ...¿sera seguro esto no Obiluette? -  
- ** _claro que si, solo debes confiar en mi no te pasara_ _nada_ _solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza y_ _listo-_**  
 _-_ esta bien, estoy lista puedes hacerlo Obiluette- aun estaba algo dubitativa pero Obiluette es mi amiga ella nunca me defraudaria.

Luego de que aceptara un dolor de cabeza me invadio, era un dolor insoportable que incluso creo que llegue a desmayarme. Cuando desperte estaba en un lugar oscuro, no sabia donde estaba trate de moverme pero alli me di cuenta que estaba encadenada a la pared.

\- ¿que es esto, quien...?- no continúe ya que el sonido de unas pisadas me interrumpió y frente a mi aparecio alguien que nunca crei ver en la realidad  
- _veo que al fin_ _despiertas_ _Silhouette-_  
 _-_...-  
- ** _¿que, acaso no me reconoces?_ _Bueno es normal solo me has visto como una mancha en el espejo, deja me presento soy_** _ **Obiluette** -_dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, claro que la reconocí esa energia aunque estuviera conmigo era distingible ademas yo fui la que creo su apariencia pero tal parece ella no recuerda.  
-Obi-Obiluette ¿que esta pasando?-  
- ** _ooo nada solo te mantengo_ _alli_ _para que no te_ _entrometas_ _en mi_** _ **camino** -_  
 _-_ ¿que, porqué lo haces?- estaba asustada, ¿que es lo que planea hacer?  
- _¿porque? Veras, si te tengo en medio no podré ejecutar mi plan de eliminar al Dios y Diablo de_ _allí-_ ¿qu-que dijo, eliminar al dios y al diablo?  
-¿¡pero que te han echo ellos que quieres eliminarlos?!- no por favor, no le hagan nada a mamá y papá.  
- ** _en realidad es por poder, si los derroto a ellos dos el pueblo no tendrá quien los gobierne y como_ _sere_ _yo la que los derrote deberán alabarme a mi como su soberana._ _Ademas_** _ **tengo una carta a mi favor o mejor dicho dos cartas** -_ se acerco a donde estaba, alli pude apreciar bien como ella era tenia unos ojos rojo carmesí, cabello castaño que por dentro resaltaban unos extraños ojos y decorado por una calabera, traia puesto una especie de kimono que terminaba rasgado, unos calcelines largos y unas sandalias de madera, habia cambiado.  
 _- **¿te**_ ** _gustaria_ _saber cuales son mis factores?-_**  
 _-_...- no se porque pregunta, igual me diria pero mejor respondo- dimelas por favor-  
- ** _jajajaja no debes ser tan_ _'amable'_ _Sil_ _, igual te_ _contaria_ _tontita_ _. Veamos ¿quien fue la niña que por dolor, acepto a esa pequeña voz que apareció ante ella como una simple nube de color rojo?-_**  
 _-..._ y-yo-  
- **¡ _correcto! Tu eres mi primer factor_ _Silhoutte_ _, que mejor que tener precisamente a la hija de Dios y Diablo en mi poder_ _ademas_ _jaja_ _fuiste mas conveniente de lo que_ _creia_ _ya que tu dolor fue lo que alimento mis engaños-_**  
 _-_ ¿porque ...porque me engañaste?, pense que eramos amigas-  
 _- **pff**_ ** _jajajajajajajajajaja_ _¿alguien ser amiga tuya? No me hagas_ _reir_ _Silhouette_ _tu no serias nadie sin lo que son tus padre, ¡ah y ahora que recuerdo! El segundo factor es uno de tus_** _ **padres** -_  
 _-..._ ¿quien?-  
 _- **pues el Diablo, gracias a la**_ ** _personita_ _que tiene dentro me ayudara mucho, aunque primero_ _deberia_ _hablar con el ya que sus_ _propocitos_ _son diferentes a los_ _mios_** \- cuando acabo de hablar aparecio un pequeño temblo en el lugar.  
- ** _vaya, veo que tu cuerpo ya esta tomando conciencia_ _asi_ _que ya me voy,_ _bye_ _bye~_** _ **Silhouette** -_luego de eso desaparecio, creo que tal ves a tomar el control de mi cuerpo.

Es muy raro encontrarme dentro de mi cabeza ¿que es lo que hara Obiluette? Espero mamá y papá puedan detenerla y ¿a que se refiere con que papá tiene a una personita, sera que papá esta en la misma situacion que yo? Pero en todo este tiempo no he visto a papá pasar por algo como lo que pase cuando conoci a Obiluette.

Flash-back  
Me encontraba lamentandome en mi nuevo espacio gris, llorando y lanzando gemidos de dolor, estaba sola papá ahora habia desaparecido, mamá ni siquiera me presta atención todo por esta estupida guerra yo ...perdi a mis padres ... ellos ya no me quieren.

- ** _oye ... ¿porque estas triste?-_**  
 _-_! ...¿quien ...dijo eso? -estaba desconcertada se supone que nadie vive aqui, vi a todos lados y alli me di cuenta de una pequeña nube roja a mi lado, trataba de hacer la forma de una niña  
- ** _yo lo dije ...te vuelvo a preguntar ¿porque estas triste?-_**  
 _-_ yo ... acabo de asimilar que yo nunca debí nacer-  
- ** _¿eh, porque dices eso? Si naciste fue por una_** _ **razon** -_  
 _-_ pero yo fui un error, gracias a mi mamá y papá discuten, por mi empezaron una guerra-  
- ** _que mal ... puedes contarme todo para que te_** _ **desahogues** -_  
 _-..._ yo ... ... ... no es necesario que me escuches, yo no soy importante para nadie-  
 **- _eso no es cierto, aunque apenas te_ _conosca_ _quiero ayudarte_** _amiga-_ cuando lo dijo por primera ves desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que estaba con Ciel no me sentia asi de querida, nisiquiera por mis propios padres.  
-... ... bien- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa- pero primero ¿de verdad me consideras una amiga, aunque no me conoscas para nada?-  
 _- **claro que si, tu eres la primera persona que veo siempre he estado**_ ** _aqui_** _ **sola pero cuando te vi llegar pense que podria tener una amiga pero al verte triste quise ayudarte eeeh ahora que lo pienso no me dijiste tu nombre jejeje** -_  
 _-_ disculpa mi nombre es Silhoutte ¿cual es el tuyo? Ah pero espera primero deja hacerte algo -al principio la vi alejarse un poco de mi, seguro piensa que le hare algo malo, pero no es asi.

Acerque mi mano a ella y use un poco de magia para asi hacerle una ilusión de un cuerpo al terminar, ademas de sentirme muy cansada ya que no me acostumbro aun a usar mucha magia, al frente mio habia una niña de mi edad parecida a mi solo que con el cabello castaño y un hermoso kimono rojo.

-listo ...amiga- estaba cansada pero aun podia estar conciente  
- ** _tu ... Sil, me hiciste ... un cuerpo ...¿porque?-_**  
 _-_ porque ...tu fuiste la primera en considerarme una amiga en este lugar, mi ultima amiga murio- dije agachando la cabeza pero fue hasta que senti unos brazos a mi alrededor.  
- ** _muchas gracias Sil, espero no te moleste que te llame asi y sobre mi nombre ...solo dime_** _Obiluette-_  
-no hay problema Obiluette-

Despues de eso ambas empezamos a coexistir en ese espacio gris, Obiluette tenia magia muy básica asi que le enseñe de a poco y tambien le conte todo lo que me ocurrio, ella me dijo que deberia vengarme y al principio estaba reacia a ese pensamiento pero ella ... llego a convencerme.  
Fin del flash-back

-asi que ... fui yo la que creo el cuerpo de Obiluette ... fui yo la que le enseñó magia ...fui una tonta -me lamentaba mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer de mis ojos.

Se preguntaran ¿como Obiluette llego a mi cabeza si antes éramos dos entes distintos? Veran ... mi magia lo que hizo fue hacer una ilusion de su cuerpo asi que debía re-hacerla cada cierto tiempo pero eso gastaba mucho mi energia asi que ... la deje que compartieramos cuerpo, ella nunca podra desaparecer de mi, porque ella ... .

-tiene una parte de mi corazón- dije mientras veia atraves del espejo que me dejo Obiluette para ver todo lo que ella hace. Mamá, papá por favor ... no aparezcan.


End file.
